Modal antennas are being increasingly used in wireless communication, for instance in smartphone handsets. Such antennas generally provide improved signal quality and a more compact form factor than traditional passive antennas. One modal antenna configuration involves a parasitic element configured to alter a radiation pattern associated with a driven element. In such a configuration, a first transmission line may connect the driven element with a circuit configured to drive the driven element. A separate transmission line may connect a circuit configured to vary the modal properties of the modal antenna with the parasitic element.